


Webs Of SpideyChelle

by Ninjaboy13779546



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bus, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, High School, Movie Night, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, School Dances, Smallfoot - Freeform, Spideychelle, Stars, TomDaya, Washington D.C., Zendaya - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaboy13779546/pseuds/Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: A webful of SpideyChelle oneshots. (MCU PeterxMJ)





	1. I Mush You

 

This was a great idea. Taking MJ on a movie was definitely a great idea. Or so he hoped. In actuality, he was just telling himself that to keep his confidence up.

"Ok Peter, this'll be fine." He said to himself, "This is MJ, your girlfriend, you friend. She likes the movies and this is one you've been itching to take her too."

Turns out, MJ had wanted to see this movie for a long time. So Peter was determined to take her.

"Hey Pete," She said as she walked out of her apartment.

"Hey MJ. You ready?"

"Yeah, But you still haven't told me where we're going?"

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"If you take me on top of another building without telling me now, I'll kill you, Parker."

"I swear I won't do that again," Peter said putting his hands up.

"Ok then, let's get going." MJ replied linking her arm with Peter's as they headed out on their date.

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Parker?" MJ asked in a serious tone. They'd been walking for at least two blocks and she was blindfolded! She was getting mad now.

"Trust me, MJ, you're gonna love what I have in store for you." He boyfriend replied as he held her arms and guided her through the busy sidewalk.

They walked for a few more minutes before they finally came to a stop.

"Ok MJ, we're here."

"If I take off this bandanna and something scares me, I swear I will punch you."

"I don't think you will," Peter said with a smirk.

"Try me." MJ retorted. And Peter did. He took the bandanna off her and let her take in the sight.

At first, all she saw was blue and white. But she looked at what was in front on her closely, she noticed it was a movie poster. And not just any movie poster, it was a movie poster to the new movie SMALLFOOT.

"Are you serious!" She exclaimed.

"Yup, I know you've wanted to see it when for a while since you saw the trailer, so I wanted to surprise you. You like it?"

"Like it?" She kissed him on the lips before she continued, "I love it! Come on!"

She ran towards the line before looking back to see Peter swaying with a dazed smile on. This made her smile as she walked back over, took his hand and led him over to the line.

When he came back to reality, Peter saw MJ happily hanging onto his arm like a life preserver.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Perfect." She replied, "I'm with my amazing boyfriend who just gave me one of the best surprises of my life. Couldn't be better."

Peter blushes as he purchased their tickets. Giving MJ hers, he went over to the door and opened for her.

"Why, thank you, Mr Parker." She said dramatically but with a smile.

"You're welcome, Ms. Jones." Peter was just as dramatic as he followed her in.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually here to watch SMALLFOOT!" MJ whispered with excitement.

"Well, you better. Cause it's about to start." Peter said as the Warner Bros. Logo appeared on the screen.

MJ was so happy and excited, she was exploding on the inside.

* * *

The audience applauded as credits started. The movie was awesome! The comedy, the cast, the songs! Especially that song by Zendaya, Wonderful Life.

"That song was amazing! I'm definitely getting it when it comes out on iTunes," MJ stated, geeking out over how much she loved Zendaya's character and the plot. It was crazy.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time," Peter said with a satisfied grin.

"I had a great time, Peter. Thank you for doing this for me."

"As long as I get to see that smile on your face, I'm happy."

Now it was MJ's turn to blush. How did she get so lucky to get a boy like Peter to care for how she felt so much. Whatever it was, it must've been good.

As the night sky settled in, the two headed back to Peter's apartment for a sleepover. They did on weekends and took turns staying at the other's house. As long as the grownups were ok with it. And Aunt May was always happy to have MJ over. She put a smile on her nephews face, and she liked that about MJ.

So as they walked down to the subway, Peter felt a feeling of accomplishment. And he had good reason. His girlfriend got to see a movie that had just become her new favorite. And it made her smile. And to know that he did that made him feel spectacular.

'Not bad, Spider-Man,' he said to himself.

* * *

The couple sat on an old couch on the roof of the apartment building, looking up at the stars.

MJ was thinking about Peter. He was such a good boyfriend to her. Surprising her with something that she was really looking forward to, amazing. And she was happy to have him. One day, she'd return the favor. But wasn't gonna tell him. She was gonna surprise him like he did her.

But for now, she was content in this moment, with him.

"Hey Peter?" She said nudging his shoulder.

Peter groaned in response. He was almost asleep. Going to school, fighting crime all day, and taking your girlfriend out on a date really takes it out of you. Fortunately it was Friday.

"Peter!"

"Hmm, yeah? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me today. I really appreciate it."

A sleepy smile made its way to Peter's face. He was more than happy to do what he did today, and he'd do it again if it meant putting a smile on her pretty face.

"It was my pleasure," he said laying his head on her shoulder, "I mush you, MJ."

MJ giggled when he said that, reciting a line from SMALLFOOT. Playing along, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I mush you too, Peter."

Laying her head on his, she let out a sigh of pure happiness. This definitely was a wonderful life the two of them had.


	2. Picture Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ feels uncomfortable about her appearance, but it's Peter to the rescue!!!

*****Midtown High, Gym*****

Another year had been completed at Midtown High. Now, the students had to take their yearly class pictures. However, some students weren't too happy about this. Especially MJ. She felt uncomfortable about pictures of herself.

To her, she wasn't very beautiful. She didn't have a face or a body that boys would fawn over. At least, that's how she felt.

"Hey MJ!"

She turned around to see her two friends, Peter Parker and Ned Leeds walking up to her.

"Oh... Hey guys. What's up?" She asked.

"We're gonna get our pictures taken for the yearbook." Peter replied, "You coming?"

MJ lowered her head to hide her red cheeks. "Um, no thanks. I'll just see you guys when you get back."

Peter and Need exchanged confused looks. They noticed MJ was acting a little weird. Almost... scared. This made them feel concerned.

"You sure?" Need asked.

"Yeah, 100%."

So the two slowly walked away, giving MJ a chance to let out a sigh of relief and wipe the sweat that was forming on her brow.

As they walked a few steps further, Peter stopped. Thinking about it, he realized this wasn't like  MJ. It wasn't like her to be shy like this. Something had to be wrong.

"Um, hey Ned. You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you." He said walking back towards MJ.

"Ok, man." The jumbo friend replied before resuming his course.

* * *

Peter eventually found MJ in the library with her head. Slowly, he pulled out a chair and sat next to her. When she heard him, her head jolted up and she tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"HEY! H-Hey, Peter. I thought you and Ned were going to get your pictures taken."

"We were, but I thought you might need some help, so I came back for you."

"Help with what? What could possibly need help with?"

Peter wanted to come off as a friend MJ could turn to if she needed to. And he could tell she was being held back, so he decided to be as gentle as he possibly could.

"MJ...um... Are you scared to get your picture taken?" He asked.

MJ's eyes went wide with shock and fright. How did he know? Am I that obvious?

Feeling like she couldn't back out now, she nodded with her head down.

"Yeah. I'm afraid to take a picture because I... Because I'm not pretty."

Peter was confused. How could she possibly think she wasn't pretty?

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me, Peter!" She exclaimed. "I'm not pretty. I'm not the kind of girl you'd call cute. Not the kind of girl you'd wanna date."

Seeing her reaction, Peter felt like he'd screwed the pooch... again. Way to be gentle, Parker.

Deciding to take a different method, he fetched his wallet and pulled out a few pictures of himself. To her surprise, they were pictures of his younger self.

"This is me when we were out walking," He said holding up a picture of himself wearing a hoodie and jeans. "Aunt May and Uncle Ben wanted me to take one alone."

  
MJ let out a little laugh at the sight of her friend. He was so cute!!! He had more hair too.

"You look so cute!" She exclaimed, "Why'd you cut your hair?"

"Well, it was getting kinda long. So, ya know, the time came for it to go."

"Hmm, maybe you should let it grow. I'd like it to see how it'd look on you now."

This made Peter blush. He did kinda miss his long hair, maybe he would grow it out again. NOT BECAUSE OF WHAT MJ SAID, just cause he wanted to. Yeah....

"Um, anyway, here's one of me when I came back in from being in the mud."

"Aunt May was NOT happy about it, but Uncle Ben just laughed and took this."

 

The look of embarrassment Peter had in the picture made MJ laughed even harder. If only she'd been there for that moment.

"You look like a guilty kid who just robbed the cookie jar." She giggled.

"Yeah. Now this one, is my absolute favorite. But it also makes me feel the weirdest... Here you go."

Peter reluctantly gave her one more. But not just any other picture, it was one of him as a toddler.

MJ changed her face to a that of a girl who'd just seen a little puppy on the street.

"Awwww, you look so cute. More than the first one you showed me. Wow, but why is this one your favorite?"

"Actually, Aunt May made it my favorite. She told me that it reminded her of the day that I came to live with her and Uncle Ben. That it meant that I was and always would her son.... And that she'd always love me."

A small tear escaped Peter's eye as he said the last part. He loved good memories, and that was definitely a good one.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Peter. That was very sweet of you."

"No probs, MJ. Now, what do you say we go get our pictures so we can eat? Please?" He held out his hand in an offering way.

MJ waited for a moment. She was still worried about how it'd come out. But if Peter would be with her, then she knew she'd feel fine.

"Will you take the picture with me?" She asked.

"Sure!"

A smile found it's way to her lips as she kissed his cheek and got out of her chair, leaving a shocked Peter sitting there.

"You coming, Parker?"

It took a moment before Peter came back to reality and jumped up to follow her. As they walked down the hall, MJ felt more confident about herself.

And it was all thanks to this amazing boy next to her. Using that confidence, she slowly reached for his hand and interlocked their fingers.

Peter was slightly shocked at the gesture, but it was replaced with the pleasuring thought of happiness for his friend. It felt so nice to be able to comfort his friend like this. And he knew he'd do anything to keep that smile in her face as long as he could.

* * *

*****Two Years Later, Peter's Room*****

The two sat on Peter's bed, ready to exchange gifts for their two year anniversary.

"Happy anniversary, MJ," Peter said, handing his lovely girlfriend a small box with a bow wrapped around it.

"Thanks, Peter." She smiled as she took the gift and handed him a small envelope. "Open yours first."

"Nope, ladies first."

"Well then go ahead."

"Very funny, MJ."

"Not trying to be funny, Parker. I'm not  budging until you open yours first."

Peter let out a sigh, before giving in and opening the envelope to find a collage of their baby pictures. A few of them were of the pictures Peter showed her two years ago, and the rest were of MJ as a toddler and a young girl.

"Oh wow. MJ, this is.... This is great. Thank you for this."

"No problem, Pete. I was a little shy at first because you never saw any my younger pictures, so I wasn't sure how you'd react towards them."

MJ suddenly found the hem of her shirt interesting as she fiddled with it to avoid Peter's gaze.

"MJ...Michelle, I'll never judge you." Peter replied, "No matter how bad you might think I'd judge you, I'll still see the same beautiful, amazing, crazy girl that I fell for. And that's you."

MJ smiled with affection when she heard this, and gave Peter a loving kiss on the lips. Once they pulled away, Peter's cheeks were as red as his Spider-Man suit. MJ giggled at the sight of this as she stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" He said, coming back to his senses. Pulling out a small flat cardboard jewelry box with a bow wrapped around it, he handed it to MJ.

She swiftly opened it with excitement before her eyes widened in wonder. Inside was a pink heart-shaped locket.

MJ laid a hand on her chest as if she'd lost her breath. This was without a doubt the nicest thing that anyone had ever done for her.

"Open it," Peter urged her.

Doing so, she saw the very pictures they took two years ago, just before they started dating.

 

"Oh Peter," she said fighting back her tears of joy, "How did you get these?"

"Last week, I talked to Mr. Morita about our anniversary and asked him if he could get ahold of these, and he did. He sends his regards. What do ya think?"

"I love it. And you, Pete." She smiled and pecked his lips.

"Love ya too, MJ."

"Thanks for helping come outta my shell. I never would've if it hadn't been for you."

Peter smiled and felt a sense of pride in that. He was more than glad that he made his girlfriend feel that way. "It was my pleasure to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the first strand in my Web of SpideyChelle. Hope you guys enjoyed that, lemme know what you think. And until next time, NINJA-BOY OUT!!!


	3. I Mush You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ go on a SMALL movie date.

This was a great idea. Taking MJ on a movie was definitely a great idea. Or so he hoped. In actuality, he was just telling himself that to keep his confidence up.

"Ok Peter, this'll be fine." He said to himself, "This is MJ, your girlfriend, your friend. She likes the movies and this is one you've been itching to take her too."

Turns out, MJ had wanted to see this movie for a long time. So Peter was determined to take her.

"Hey Pete," She said as she walked out of her apartment.

"Hey MJ. You ready?"

"Yeah, But you still haven't told me where we're going?"

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"If you take me on top of another building without telling me now, I'll kill you, Parker."

"I swear I won't do that again," Peter said putting his hands up.

"Ok then, let's get going," MJ replied linking her arm with Peter's as they headed out on their date.

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Parker?" MJ asked in a serious tone. They'd been walking for at least two blocks and she was blindfolded! She was getting mad now.

"Trust me, MJ, you're gonna love what I have in store for you." He boyfriend replied as he held her arms and guided her through the busy sidewalk.

They walked for a few more minutes before they finally came to a stop.

"Ok MJ, we're here."

"If I take off this bandanna and something scares me, I swear I will punch you."

"I don't think you will," Peter said with a smirk.

"Try me." MJ retorted. And Peter did. He took the bandanna off her and let her take in the sight.

At first, all she saw was blue and white. But she looked at what was in front of her closely, she noticed it was a movie poster. And not just any movie poster, it was a movie poster to the new movie SMALLFOOT.

"Are you serious!" She exclaimed.

"Yup, I know you've wanted to see it when for a while since you saw the trailer, so I wanted to surprise you. You like it?"

"Like it?" She kissed him on the lips before she continued, "I love it! Come on!"

She ran towards the line before looking back to see Peter swaying with a dazed smile on. This made her smile as she walked back over, took his hand and led him over to the line.

When he came back to reality, Peter saw MJ happily hanging onto his arm like a life preserver.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Perfect." She replied, "I'm with my amazing boyfriend who just gave me one of the best surprises of my life. Couldn't be better."

Peter blushes as he purchased their tickets. Giving MJ hers, he went over to the door and opened for her.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Parker." She said dramatically but with a smile.

"You're welcome, Ms. Jones." Peter was just as dramatic as he followed her in.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually here to watch SMALLFOOT!" MJ whispered with excitement.

"Well, you better. Cause it's about to start." Peter said as the Warner Bros. Logo appeared on the screen.

MJ was so happy and excited, she was exploding on the inside.

* * *

The audience applauded as credits started. The movie was awesome! The comedy, the cast, the songs! Especially that song by Zendaya, Wonderful Life.

"That song was amazing! I'm definitely getting it when it comes out on iTunes," MJ stated, geeking out over how much she loved Zendaya's character and the plot. It was crazy.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time," Peter said with a satisfied grin.

"I had a great time, Peter. Thank you for doing this for me."

"As long as I get to see that smile on your face, I'm happy."

Now it was MJ's turn to blush. How did she get so lucky to get a boy like Peter to care for how she felt so much. Whatever it was, it must've been good.

As the night sky settled in, the two headed back to Peter's apartment for a sleepover. They did on weekends and took turns staying at the other's house. As long as the grownups were ok with it. And Aunt May was always happy to have MJ over. She put a smile on her nephews face, and she liked that about MJ.

So as they walked down to the subway, Peter felt a feeling of accomplishment. And he had a good reason. His girlfriend got to see a movie that had just become her new favorite. And it made her smile. And to know that he did that made him feel spectacular.

'Not bad, Spider-Man,' he said to himself.

* * *

The couple sat on an old couch on the roof of the apartment building, looking up at the stars.

MJ was thinking about Peter. He was such a good boyfriend to her. Surprising her with something that she was really looking forward to, amazing. And she was happy to have him. One day, she'd return the favor. But wasn't gonna tell him. She was gonna surprise him like he did her.

But for now, she was content in this moment, with him.

"Hey Peter?" She said nudging his shoulder.

Peter groaned in response. He was almost asleep. Going to school, fighting crime all day, and taking your girlfriend out on a date really takes it out of you. Fortunately, it was Friday.

"Peter!"

"Hmm, yeah? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me today. I really appreciate it."

A sleepy smile made its way to Peter's face. He was more than happy to do what he did today, and he'd do it again if it meant putting a smile on her pretty face.

"It was my pleasure," he said laying his head on her shoulder, "I mush you, MJ."

MJ giggled when he said that, reciting a line from SMALLFOOT. Playing along, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I mush you too, Peter."

Laying her head on his, she let out a sigh of pure happiness. This definitely was a wonderful life the two of them had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this on my WattPad page a few months ago. But when I saw SMALLFOOT, I loved it! The cast, songs and everything else was amazing. And when I saw the chemistry between MeeChee(Zendaya's Character) and Migo(Channing Tatum's Character), I just had to bring Tom Holland in on it for some good old TomDaya/SpideyChelle goodness!! So I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter. NinjaBoy out!


	4. Wanna Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Michelle have fun on the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MJ doesn't have anyone to dance with. But our Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is about to rectify this. Also, this takes place during the Homecoming dance scene, before Michelle referred to herself as MJ.(Alternate version of HOMECOMING Dance scene. Peter didn't ask Liz to the dance, he just showed up.)

*****Midtown High, Homecoming Dance*****

Peter walked into the gym and saw the place

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Peter!" Ned replied, pulling his best friend into a brohug.

"Hey loser," Michelle greeted with a smirk.

"Michelle. And you do know that hurts, right?"

"It's just a name."

"Still hurts."

"So does a needle, but only for the first couple seconds."

Peter shook his head as he stood and watched the different students dancing and mingling.

After a few minutes, Betty came around and took Ned to the dance floor and the two began dancing and having a good time.

It seemed like everyone was having a good time. Everyone expect for Michelle.

"You're not gonna dance?" He asked her.

"Not exactly my thing." Michelle deadpanned, "Besides, who'd wanna dance with me?"

That seemed like it was painful for to say, and it was painful for Peter to hear her say that. I mean LOOK AT HER! She's beautiful! How could she not see it? Maybe because no one's ever given her the attention she needed. Or deserved.

This gave Peter an idea. He held out his hand to her.

"What're you doing?" She asked confusingly.

"I'm asking you to dance." Peter smiles proudly, knowing that his heart could burst out of his chest any minute.

This surprised her. She never expected to be asked to dance by anyone, let alone Peter.

"You know who you're talking to, right?"

Peter nodded and let out a small laugh.

"And you still wanna dance?" She sounded even more surprised with that answer.

"Yeah Michelle, I do. And my hand's getting tired, so what do ya say?"

Unsure about how this would go, she decided to go with it as she took his hand and walked with him onto the dance floor.

As soon as they did, the song 'Keep It Undercover' by Zendaya started playing. What Peter didn't know, was that this was one of her favorite songs.

MJ started bobbing her head to the music. Peter saw this and copied her with a surprised look.

"I didn't know you liked Zendaya," he said as he swayed back and forth a bit.

"Not really something I want people to know."

"Well don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

That made her blush. Peter just learned something about her that not even her parents knew. Not that they'd care if they did.

"You ok?" Peter asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm good, Parker."

When the song ended, another song 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston started.

Peter wasn't sure if Michelle wanted to keep dancing, but she wasn't backing away or anything.

'I guess she wants to keep dancing,' he thought to himself.

As the music played on, the two got closer to each other. Peter took a chance and let his hands drift onto her hips. Michelle gasped nervously, but still didn't back up.

She made the next move and put her arms around Peter's neck. Now, the two were eye to eye. Dancing in sync.

Starring into each other's eyes for most of the song.

And when the song came to the part where Whitney's voice went high, they came together and kissed.

It didn't last long, but it was still good enough to send chills down Peter's body.

Peter was mainly shocked at her. Not that he really minded, but he was still shocked.

But Michelle smiled with a bit of confidence. She was surprised at her own guts to do such a thing.

"That was um...r-really nice," she giggled.

"Yeah......definitely," he struggled, but got it out.

Peter was still kinda out of it, but it Michelle laugh.

"You ok, Parker?" She asked, still smiling.

Instantly, Peter shook his head and was back in reality.

"Uh, yeah. I'm-I'm good," he stuttered.

But unfortunately, he also remembered that Liz's Dad was on the move. And he'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to stay here with Michelle. But he needed to go.

His mental battle was starting to show on his face, and Michelle started getting concerned.

"Peter, is something wrong?"

He let out a heavy sigh and looked at her with regret in his eyes.

"Michelle, I have to do something. But I'm really having a good time with you and......I don't wanna leave."

She could hear the sadness and sincerity in his voice when he spoke. It gave her a lump in her throat. And if she was being honest with herself, she didn't want him to go either.

"....is it something bad?" She asked curiously.

Peter shook his head. "Not really. What I need to do is stop it. Cause if I don't, THEN something bad could happen. And I can't tell you exactly what's going on, but I'd feel worst if I just left you hanging."

Michelle smiled at Peter's honesty, but also the care that he showed her. They barely talked at all. She wouldn't really call them friends, but they did have something. And she cared about him too. And she had an idea.

"Peter, I've seen you juggle so many things. School, your personal life, and that Stark Internship. Yet, you always seem to care about others around. At some point, you always look out for the ones you care about. But you don't need to it alone. So if you have to do this, then I won't stop you. But I will help you. Because I care about you, and I've got your back."

Now, Peter was blushing. This girl who's catchphrase seemed to be "I don't care" showed a caring side of herself. And he liked it.

"Ok." He said with a nod.

Michelle nodded back. "Alright then. So what do you need me to do?"

"Just wait with Ned and I'll get in touch with you guys."

She nodded once more before smiling, "Go get 'em, Tiger."

That made him smile before kissing her cheek and rushing out of the gym and down a hallway.

As he ran, he felt a fire in him that had been extinguished, but was now reignited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time coming. But SpideyChelle comes back with sweet awesomeness. Mainly focusing on Alone No More and my SpiderTiger stories. The next one being Back To School, which in in development right now.
> 
> But for now, this is what I got. So, I hope you liked it and I'm thinking about bringing in some MCU SpiderTiger oneshots from my Team SpiderTiger stories. Maybe. But we'll see. So until next time, NINJA-BOY OUT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just saw SMALLFOOT and I loved it! The cast, songs and everything else was amazing. And when I saw the chemistry between MeeChee(Zendaya's Character) and Migo(Channing Tatum's Character), I just had to bring Tom Holland in on it for some good old TomDaya/SpideyChelle goodness!! So I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter. NinjaBoy out!


End file.
